FictitiousPhysician
Summary Ishaza is psychopathic and obnoxious, with a fondness for stabbing anyone who even looks at her funny. She is of noble blood, but this has nothing to do with her hatred of absolutely everyone, and she thinks the blood hierarchy is pretty stupid. She is pretty much completely unlikeable and has no friends, but at least knows how to get shit done, hence her status as her session's leader and general game coordinator. She is not qualified in any manner of medical practice, but does it anyway. On everyone. Watch out. Seriously. Session Info After some issues with her previous game session, Ishaza has managed to round up a bunch of annoying loonies to play with her for real. How fitting. She is at the mercy of her infuriating server player, Taynix. Ishaza is insistent that Taynix was deliberately sabotaging her chances in the game with his bouts of narcolepsy, and maybe he was. Who knows. Either way, he hasn't been much help to her, and with access to her game-related machinery blocked off from her she was forced to grind like a motherfucker to stay alive. She has passed through her first gate in the Land of Gloom and Ghosts. She has conversed with her consorts, the ghosts (duh), and completely hates them. Obnoxious little happy tea-drinkers. She has remained on her planet for quite a while, trying to coordinate the other trolls. Her sprite is Copernisprite; initially prototyped with one of the gentleman-type dolls she collects (not because she actually likes them or anything, shut up) pre-Medium. Her post-Medium prototyping was using the remains of her recently deceased lusus Copernicus, who was rather brutally murdered in one of Ishaza's uncontrollable rages. Probably the only death she's caused that she actually feels any remorse over at all. Despite him not being with her at present since she passed the first gate, Ishaza still has delusions of him following her everywhere and getting along with her consorts, which irritates her, to say the least. Her client in her present session is Aerok, who rather frustrates her with all his fussing and meddling. She's still resisted the urge to drop a block on his head, though, somehow. Be the Doctor. Your name is ISHAZA BETRUG. You have a few INTERESTS, notably in SOMEWHAT ILLEGAL MEDICAL PRACTICES. Your knowledge of troll anatomy combined with your HAIR TRIGGER TEMPER has led to many UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENTS, most recently the death of your lusus COPERNICUS. During the course of the game you would prototype your kernelsprite with his REMAINS and a TACKY GENTLEMAN DOLL to create COPERNISPRITE. The DOLL was a gift from the lusus, and you actually don't hate it as much as you would like to admit. You have an ASSORTMENT OF SIMILAR DOLLS scattered around your room, as well as several EXOTIC CARNIVOROUS PLANTS, which you also have an INTEREST in. You are KIND OF INSANE AND PSYCHOPATHIC, meaning you don't really have any friends, not that you give a shit. Another thing you don't give a shit about is blood castes; despite being of QUITE NOBLE BLOOD you still HATE EVERYONE EQUALLY. You are VERY IMPATIENT and have NO TOLERANCE FOR INCOMPETENCE, although while you can be quite threatening in real life with a scalpel in your hand, online you are A PRETTY INEFFECTUAL TROLL and much more likely to be trolled yourself than to really bother anyone all that much. Your trolltag is fictitiousPhysician, and you ttend tto ttalk wwith aa bbit oof aa eeerie jjitter... Category:Indigo Blood Category:Female Category:Doctor Tess Category:Troll